Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123
|image=F91 silhouette cover.jpg; Cover Silhouette Formula logo 2.jpg; Logo SF91 logo.png; Logo (G Generation) |english=Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in U.C. 0123 |kanji=機動戦士ガンダムシルエットフォーミュラ91 IN UC0123 |romaji=Kidou Senshi Gandamu Shiruetto Fōmyura 91 Senki 0123 |shortname=MSG-SF91 |era=Universal Century |media=Manga |volumes=1 |japanese start=August, 1992 |japanese end=November, 1995 |publisher=Bandai Visual, MediaWorks |magazine=MS SAGA |mechdesign=Kunio Okawara |storyscript=Hiroshi Yasuda }} is a manga (with an accompanying line of Gunpla model kits) set in U.C. 0123, approximately three weeks prior to the evemts of the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 film. It takes place between February 18 and February 23, in an entirely different region of space. The manga centers around Iris Orlando a mobile suit developer of Anaheim Electronics who is attached to the F91 project. It also features a secondary protagonist by the name of Tokio Randall. The events unravel to reveal a conspiracy between Anaheim and the Earth Federation, as the Crossbone Vanguard is pulled into the events and ends up battling against the test pilots from Anaheim. Synopsis The story begins with Anaheim pilots Tokio and Kevin Forrest doing simulations. In the midst of this they encounter an XM-01 Den'an Zon MS running tests for the nearby Crossbone Vanguard. In order to preserve their secrecy, the Crossbone forces attack the Anaheim test ship Bladewood. They expect an easy victory, but are repulsed by the Bladewood's mobile suits. In order to enact repairs from the damage they sustained at the hands of the Crossbone Vanguard, the Bladewood enters a nearby abandoned space colony in the Zebra Zone. Inside the colony Iris, Tokio and Kevin are attacked by a Geara Doga. They successfully capture the machine and find the pilot to be a young girl by the name of Layla Lagiorr. After initially remaining silent she has an emotional outburst in which she explains that there are Zeon Remnants living in the colony and that six years ago the Federation came and slaughtered most of them. Confused by her story the Bladewood's crew decide to attempt to contact the Zeon Remnants and attempt to ascertain what is going on. They do so and discover the harsh reality of Federation forces that relishes killing the remnants of Zeon in a way similar to the Titans. Meanwhile the Ra Cailum-class class ESFS starship Ajax arrives at the colony in order to "aid in repairs" and transfer personnel under the command of Baz Galemson. Together the Zeon Remnants and the crew of the Bladewood realize that the situation surrounding them is not as it seems. Eventually, it is revealed that the crew of the Ajax knew of the existence of the Crossbone Vanguard and requested their help in "killing 2 birds with 1 stone", namely a group of Zeon refugees and the Bladewood crew. In desperation, Tokio steals the RX-99 Neo Gundam Unit 2 and joins forces with Layla to take down the corrupt Baz and the Ajax. Chapters *Chapter 1: Encounter *Chapter 2: Assault *Chapter 3: Ambush *Chapter 4: Cologne *Chapter 5: Federal Forces *Chapter 6: Neo Gundam *Chapter 7: Elizabeth *Chapter 8: Garemson *Chapter 9: Escape *Chapter 10: Revenge Characters Anaheim Electronics *Kevin Forrest *Karl Subit *Aitor Horst *Albert Eruzena *Iris Orlando *Tokio Randall *Shelf Sheffield *Layla Lagiorr Earth Federation Forces *Baz Galemson *Tokio Randall *Dorfman *Wenzel *Lyle Wolf Neo Zeon Remnants *Layla Lagiorr Crossbone Vanguard *Maurice Obari *Ganmaddo *Iain *Don Dodonga Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *F90III-Y Cluster Gundam (Gunpla only) *F90Y改 Cluster Gundam Kai Prototype (Gunpla only) *RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type (manga only) *RGM-89R Jegan A-Type (manga only) *RGM-89R Jegan Fireball (manga only) *RX-99 (AFX-9000) Neo Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Ra Cailum-class *Space Launch Anaheim Electronics Mobile Weapons *F71B G-Cannon Magna *RGM-111 Hardygun *RX-99 Neo Gundam *RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam *RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai (Gunpla only) Vehicles and Support Units *Bladewood Crossbone Vanguard Mobile Weapons *XM-01 Den'an Zon *XM-02 Den'an Gei *XM-03 Ebirhu-S (Gunpla only) *XM-05B Berga Balus *XM-07G Vigna Zirah Vehicles and Support Units *Zamouth Jeth-class Neo Zeon Remnants (Civilian) Mobile Weapons *AMS-119 Geara Doga (manga only) Gallery Gundam_Silhouette_Formula_91.jpg Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 Linearts 1.jpg|Lineart Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 Linearts 2.jpg|Linearts GMSSF91_02.png 1236139714188.jpg 0008.jpg 0003.jpg 0004.jpg 0009.jpg 0017.jpg 0014.jpg 0124.jpg Ditched by Layla.jpg Notes & Trivia *Lamia Loveless, who debuted in Super Robot Wars A as a playable character, has a similar appearance to that of Iris Orlando. External links *http://mazingacastle.forumfree.it/?t=53313044 *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Silhouette Formula on MAHQ.net *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/silhouette.htm Category:Stubs